


Only Him

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: There was only him.





	Only Him

**Author's Note:**

> The others are ľ̰̮͘o͎͕͛̿s̙̘̔͝i̡̭̔̚n̹̭͂̕ǧ̫̖̈.͚̟̎͘

They cried to their beloved hero, not understanding why he wasn't coming to their aid. They didn't know that he was long gone, his only "official" appearance ending in his kidnapping. They were too foolish to realize that.

T͓͔̈́̌h̯̥͋̒e̞̭̊ ͍̞͗͠ć̢̖̾ô͎͖̄w͕͖̎̚ą̊͘ͅr͓͗̇ͅd͔͙̍̚ ̫̬̿̐w͕̬̽͆ŏ͕̗̅u̢̱͌̈́l̺͎͋̊d̼̻̆̑ ͎̳̓̌b̧͚̄̈́e̡̝̾͝ ̰̃͝ͅt̬̝̉͘o͇̒̊͜õ̮̆͜ ̡͉̇̿s̗͚͊͂c̳͇͐͋à̪̮̈́r̘̠͂͝ë͓͙́͌d̠̯̓̌ ͈̲̌͂t̟̭̒̋o̞̼͑̾ ̜̈̈́͜d̯̭͒͗ơ̧͖͊ ̭͕̔͛a̛̱̺͛ņ̺̽̀y̡̞̾̈́ṯ̨͋̒ḥ̢̛̈́ḭ̟̒͠n͚͕͊͆ĝ̘̮͝ ͙͓͋̆ḁ̹̅͒n̡͉͐̿y̼͎̾̒w̙̙͊͆a̢͗̐͜ÿ̰̝́͑.̩̼̅

They call out to the failed magician, worried about his lack of appearances. They didn't know that he had isolated himself after his failure of a first appearance. They were too caught up in the other egos to realize that the lack of attention the magician was receiving was fatally dangerous.

Ẁ̺̚ͅh͎̐̃ͅy̩̌̈́ͅ ͈̳͌̃s̮̻̅̌h̖̪͗̐õ̠̬̍u̡͉͌l̺̹͂̽d̡͈̃̏ ̳̎̌ͅh̭̓̈́͜e̢̮̒̆ ̙͇͌̑h̩͖̎͠ē̛͚͜l̡̪͊͠p̼͚̃̚ ̭̖̔͘t͇̯͘͝h̻̝̄̐e̦̯͋̏ ̨̙̉͝o̝̍͜͠n͚̣̓͝ê̡̬̆s̞̦͛ ̨̺̌͝w̬̪͘͠h̹͚̽͗ó͚̠̉ ̹͒̐ͅå̮̩̈r͖͕̒̓ę͖̒̌ ̭̣̂͝ş̪̓̋l̦͚̎͑ö͚̗́͑w̬͔͑̓l̨̫̽͠y̱̣̑̍ ̡͖͋͆k̡̐̏͜i̳̲͊l͔̲̔̑l͔̰͋̉i̧͉̐͝n͎̭̓͠g̘̮͐͑ ̡̹͂h̟̯̀̀i̠̜͊͑m̹̗͑́?̜͚̀̂

They tried to pinpoint the doctor's whereabouts, panicked about his abrupt disappearance and then growing even more so after his brief reappearance and then second disappearance. They were too selfish to accept that their ignorance was what brought about his disappearance in the first place.

A̺͓̎l̠̳̇͑ĺ͖̼ ̯̄̉ͅt̜̞͂͊ḫ͖͑̍ã̤͉͊t̢͇̿͝ ̯̤͊̌f͍͔͋͝ą͍́̒i̮̮̎̍ľ̰͙̾ŭ̡̠r̬͈͆e̟̺͂̒ ̠̮͝d͔̩͗̊i̩͚͆͗ḏ̺͆̕ ̬̖̕͝w͓̳̉͊a̼̮͊̒s̳͎̆̓ ̨̥͂g͖̼̑̄è̼̞̍ṭ̖̅͊ ̱̳̑͐í̼̰͝n̩̦͑͋ ͍͌͠ͅḥ̨̈́͝i̲̱̓̐s̨̩͛ ͕̟̇͐ẘ̥̫̂á̳̏͜y̖̜̑͝.͍̻̉

They tried to reassure the lowlife that he wasn't alone, trying to keep that spark of life alive in his eyes. They were too ignorant to realize that he was alone—the hero MIA, the magician slowly fading, the doctor tangled up in glowing strings... They didn't realize how bad it was.

Ẃ̢͕͝h͔̬́̈́ȳ̻͇̚ ̺̳͆͂s̤͕͗̓ḧ̭̩́͝o̱̍̎͜u̧͎̔͝ĺ̙̗͝ď͎̱̕ ̛̰͇͑h̛̰̟͘e̖͎̎͂ ̧̢͊́h̛̳̦̎ä̲͔́̈́v͍̯̈́͂e̮̬͊͊ ̟̗̅̆ṯ͔̉̽o̗͈̎͛ ̲̭͐̾k̰͕̽̍ḙ̯̈́͋e̥̜͐̏p̖͎̈͒ ̳͕̀̊ǧ̺̲͘ỏ̖̦̕i̢̹̔n̗̥͊̑g̮̫͒̔ ̹̼̊͘i̢̘͊̄f̖͎͑͆ ̳̣̉̋a̝̬͒̅l̨̦͆͠ĺ̫͈͘ ̺̤̅̈́ẗ͈̙́h̳̠͌e͙̙͆̈ ̡̠̓͂o̪̱͒̍ț̨͌̍h̫̠̑͠e̩̗͛̓ȓ̦̤̋s̟̭̈́̕ ̪͍̓̉ạ͇̔͘r̗̲̈͝ȇ̢̱̾ ͖̟̅́g̨̭̐͠ǒ̰̜̚n͚̺͒̌e̹͛͝ͅ?͔̜̾̈́

They warred with each other, arguing over whether the gentleman was a puppet or not. They were too stupid to realize that he was the one who sowed the seed of doubt in all of their fragile minds.

S̨̱͗̔p̙̫̉̀e͔̞̋͝a̤̞͝k̢͈̈́͊ ͖̲̄͑ṇ̩̋̒o̞͇͒͘ ̲̝͆͌é̥͎̓v̡̤̂̈́į̦͝l̪̲̅͝.͚̄͒ͅ

 There was only _him_. He needed to drill that into his puppet's minds. And he knew exactly how to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> T̖̦͊̑ḧ̩̟̿ḛ̩̆͒r̼̜̈́̌e̳͖̔͝'̪̩̆̈́ş̣̅̾ ̬͎́̉ȯ̡̤̾n͚̥͒̽ḷ̻̑̑y̖͓̽̚ ͓̻͋̕m̼̰̓e̗͙̒̆.̫̣̄͝


End file.
